Dreaming In Middle-Earth: Two Towers
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Continuing the from the Fellowship of the Ring. What would be in store for Faith and the reminding Fellowship and the battle of Rohan and Helms Deep. (LegolasXOC) and (EomerXOC) And rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's the part of Dreaming In Middle-Earth**

**And here's what happened last time.**

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon our friends to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn told them, then with a smirk. "Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli declares, happy at the idea of revenge, though still hating the reason why they must now extract it.

The hobbits could have been taken for many reasons, including the master of the Uruk-hai believing that they may carry the ring. But the idea that they took Faith was most odd, especially considering how cruel they could be. Faith would be lucky to escape this encounter alive, they almost assuredly would not return unscathed. As Aragorn glanced over at Legolas, he could see him beginning to fall apart, and Aragorn could tell Legolas was in love with Faith.

Now her being taken by the Uruk-hai, and what they were likely to do to her, was not going to be good for his mental state.

They took little to nothing as they ran off into the forest, following the footsteps of the captors of their friends. Hoping, that just maybe we could save them from death and torment. And even if Faith had her weapons she could kill all of the Uruk-hai and bring Merry and Pippin back to their friends.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My stomach felt hollow and my mouth was dry, the back of my throat burning as I breathed in. For a second I couldn't remember anything and so I was utterly confused when all I could see was I hair. With a slight moan, I tried to move and found that my hands were tied tightly behind her back, her shoulders painfully stiff and there was something around my mouth.

"Hey fellas! Half-Breed is wakin' up!" A gruff voice laughed under me and I realized what had happened…what _was _happening. I've had been captured by Uruk-hai and was currently hanging over one's shoulder. Another behind the one carrying me grabbed my chin and hoisted up me head to look at me, the movement making me grit my teeth and growl in pain.

"Welcome back, _sweetheart_," I was face to face with the foul creature, its rancid breath rolling across my face and making me gag.

"Such a pity ya man can't rescue you, now that he's DEAD!" Boromir's face flashed across my mind as the monsters around me burst out laughing. With a final squeeze of my chin the Uruk-hai let go of my face dropped he head back down. It moved on and suddenly they all started running again, something about someone tracking them.

_Aragorn! _I dared to hope that Aragorn and they others was yet alive.

_Speaking of alive, where's Merry and Pippin? _carefully and slowly I raised my head up a little to see through the long curtain of my hair. I had to strain my eyes, but I could indeed see Merry's bright strawberry blonde hair in the crowd of black, and there next to him on another Uruk-hai was Pippin's head of brown curls. With a sigh I looked back to Pippin and managed to catch his eye as he spat out the broach from his cloak. With a final glace I lowered my head and drifted painfully back into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until nightfall that I woke again, her neck sore and her shoulders even more so. All running stopped suddenly as the monsters breathed heavily, some even sitting down.

"We're not goin' no further…until we've had a breather!" An orc that had joined the group of Uruk-hai spoke, for everyone it seemed as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Get a fire going!" The lead Uruk-hai shouted and the monsters happily set about to chopping down branches from the forest they had stopped next to. I was tied up against a tree I could hear Merry and Pippin whispering to each other on the ground.

"Starvin'! We ain't-nothin'-stinkin'-ays!"

"Why-ave some-meat?" Another whiny voice piped up, this time it was an orc with ghastly pale green skin, his mouth dripping as he looked down at Merry and Pippin. Her sight was fading in and out as she watched the commotion, trying hard as she could to stay awake.

"What-bout -They-_fresh_," argument broke out, though about what I know, as Merry and Pippin were pulled to their legs. Things clicked and they wanted to eat Merry and Pippin. I saw an orc raising his blade over the Hobbits' heads before the others closed in around and I could no longer see Merry or Pippin. The sound of blade slicing through skin was loud and I paled when I saw a head fly.

"Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" The orcs and Uruk-hai all surged forwards and bellowed happily, trying to get a piece of Hobbit.

I pulled on the rope really hard and they broke and pull of the thing around my mouth. And grabbed an orc blade. I continued to cut down every Orc and Uruk that attacked me; there was a pile in front of me of about five or ten, when finally the sounds of the skirmish halted. The sound of horses neighing and stomping their feet continued, as well as the sound of dismounting soldiers. I glanced from where I was standing, seeing that the Rohirrim were searching for survivors and beginning to pile the carcasses of the dead Orcs.

"Lord Eomer!" A male voice shouted. "There seems to be a She-Elf here."

I opened my eyes, which I must have shut to block out the movement of the soldiers. Standing before me, was a relatively young man with his sword drawn. I swallowed, hoping that just maybe I wouldn't be injured by the riders of Rohan.

A second man came to stand beside the first; he had a horse hair plume coming from his helmet. He lowered his blade, sheathing it at his side. Then he removed his helmet. This must have been Eomer. And I had to admit that Eomer was handsome, but compared with Legolas. His handsome for a human anyway.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I took his hand and nodded. It was still night, but there was plenty of light from the beginnings of the bonfire of Orc corpses.

"Yeah, I think I am." I told him, though it was more to myself than to him.

* * *

I had sat around, fighting the urge to gag, as the bodies of the Uruk-hai burned. The stench of rotting flesh still pervaded that air, as the Rohirrim finished setting up their bloody ceremony. The head of one of the Uruks had been impaled upon one of the spears of a dead Rohirric soldier. There had only been two losses on the side of the Rohirrim, and so there were only three extra horses. One of which, I would be riding.

"Why were you in the company of Saruman's Uruks?" Eomer asked me, watching his men complete the presentation of their massacre.

"My friends and I was kidnapped, taken hostage by the Uruks and were going to be brought to Saruman."

"Where are your friends now?" he asked me. This wasn't an interrogation; instead he was just trying to figure out how he could help.

"They ran off into the forest during the skirmish." I said, thinking of the Merry and Pippin.

"Why were you being taken by the Uruk-hai anyways?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I told him, again not wanting to think about it.

"And some of my friends should be looking for us though. They have been following us since we were abducted." I told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked me.

"The Uruks smelled them following after us, which made them pick up their pace even more. They shouldn't be too far behind."

"Nevertheless, you will be travelling with me and my men. We will not leave a young elf defenceless. These are dangerous lands; there are often orcs who attack our people." He told me.

"So I'm stuck with you all unless we possibly run into my friends? And I'm not defenceless." I muttered the last bit and I know we will see the others.

"It seems so." He told me, smiling slightly.

Right then and there, I knew he was going to be a headache. And I knew that we would run into Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli soon, so that I wouldn't end up wandering around the lands of Rohan with an army of men.

"Fine." I told him; apparently, the men had finished their arrangements for the corpses and now were waiting to head out.

He rose from his place next to me, going over and grabbing his horse. I moved over to one of the riderless horses, staring at it for a moment.

"Faith." Eomer's voice rang out, causing me to look over at him. "You will ride next to me."

_Why me!_ I thought.

I nodded my head, pausing for a moment to adjust to sitting astride the horse on my own. Sidling up next to Eomer, I pulled back on the reins to halt the horse. He nodded his head, and then shouted for his men to move out.

We travelled across the plains of Rohan, passing through both low and high yellow grass. Eomer asked me a little more about my travelling companions. I told him about Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli who were tracking us, so that he would know who they were when he saw them. Dawn had risen about an hour ago, when we there was a call from behind us.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" I heard Aragorn's voice call out to us.

Eomer begins to turn the company around; I rode next to him the entire time, as we circled around my three friends. Unfortunately, before I could face my friends, there were riders blocking my path and probably thinking that they were guarding me. And it pissed me off.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." Eomer ordered them to answer.

"Give me your name, horse master. And I shall give you mine." Gimli's deep voice sounded, causing a smile to appear on my face.

Eomer dismounted, walking forward toward Gimli. He was clearly annoyed by Gimli's attitude. But I had told him about my friends, who would be looking for me.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf… if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer returned.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas declared, having drawn his bow and had an arrow notched, and aimed directly at Eomer's face.

Suddenly, every spear that the Rohirrim had was aimed at my three friends. I huffed as I threw my hands up in the air, I couldn't believe they were still doing this after I had told them.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. And Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn stated, being the voice of reason within the three.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer states sadly. "Not even his own kin."

As he said this he pulled his helmet off, revealing his face to my three companions. His hand went up in a signal that the soldiers should stop pointing their spears at them.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king… and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say… as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." Eomer stated, silently accusing them of being spies of Saruman.

I rolled my eyes at this. He was completely ignoring what I had told him, though this was probably his way of making sure that they were whom they said they were.

"We are no spies." Aragorn stated. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer told him, but he turned his head a little to look at me.

"But there were two hobbits, and a woman, but she's Hybrid." Gimli declared. "Did you see them."

Eomer nodded his head in a jerky motion, causing the soldiers in front of me to part. Finally, I could see my friends clearly. I quickly dismounted my horse and rushed forward to give them hugs. I quickly embraced Legolas and Aragorn, even going so far as to hug Gimli.

"Faith?" Aragorn questioned at first, unbelieving that I was actually here and safe. "Oh, thank the Valar that you are alright. But where are the others?"

"I'll tell you once we are on our way." I told him, trying to delay explaining the fate of our friends.

"We will leave you now. You still need to look for your friends." Eomer stated. "Hasufel. Arod. Heart-Fire. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

He nodded to us all, having given us the horses who's masters had died in the attack the previous night.

"Look for your friends, but do not hope to trust. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer stated, and then he shouted to his men. "We ride north."

And with that Eomer and his Rohirrim rode off into the North, disappearing onto the horizon. I turned back to look at my friends who all were looking at me with expectant expression on their faces.

"Do you see that pillar of smoke rising?" I questioned, to which they all nodded their heads. "That's where we need to be."

They nodded their heads, probably understanding that I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Aragorn, Legolas and me each took their own separate mounts. With a glance over, I saw that Gimli was already up behind Legolas. And I saw him with my Twined Swords.

"Umm, Legolas… Can I have my weapons back please?" he glanced at me, then remembering he had my Twined Swords.

"Here Faith" as he handed them back to me.

"Thanks Legolas." I thanked him.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**

**And I loved the new hobbit moive (Desolation of Smaug) and I think its better than the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

**"Do you see that pillar of smoke rising?" I questioned, to which they all nodded their heads. "That's where we need to be."**

**They nodded their heads, probably understanding that I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Aragorn, Legolas and me each took their own separate mounts. With a glance over, I saw that Gimli was already up behind Legolas. And I saw him with my Twined Swords.**

**"Umm, Legolas… Can I have my weapons back please?" he glanced at me, then remembering he had my Twined Swords.**

**"Here Faith" as he handed them back to me.**

**"Thanks Legolas".**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We rode to the pile of burning carcasses, the stench, which I had grown somewhat used to earlier, was far worse this time around. The air had more time to become infected with the stench, as well as the fire had more time to burn. There were several heads impaled upon spears and swords, the Rohirrim had taken their anger out effectively on the corpses of the Uruks.

"Where are Merry and Pippin, Faith?" Aragorn asked, once we had arrived at the sight of the battle from last night.

"Merry and Pippin ran into Fangorn." I told him, pausing for a second. "At least that was the plan when we separated."

Aragorn nodded his head. I climbed down off the horse and looked at the ground, to say that tracking was a skill of mine would be a blatant lie. I looked up at Aragorn, who was now dismounting from our horse.

"Alright, time to do your thing. Find them." I told him.

He gave a half-hearted smile, then looked to the ground and began sorting through the tracks. It took him a little while to pick up the hobbits tracks and then started where the hobbits tracks had split from mine.

"They indeed go into Fangorn." He stated as he reached the edge of the forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli questioned, wondering why they had run in there.

"W-What are we waiting for! Let's go!" As soon as I took a step for the forest I was yanked back by my collar by Aragorn.

"The sun will be setting in an hour or so, we will wait for morning before we venture into Fangorn," Aragorn said going to where Hasufel, Arod and Heart-Fire still stood.

"C'mon it's a bunch of freakin' trees! There is a chance that Merry and Pippin are alive and you want to _wait_! They could be injured! Y-You said that someone was following them! They could-," It was Legolas who placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"We want to see them safe just as you do, but the Fangorn Forest is old and many mysteries are founded around it. And I need to talk to you, alone," Legolas gave my shoulder a final squeeze before going and I followed.

When we good enough distance from Aragorn and Gimli hearing. "So what did you want to tell me Legolas?" I asked. Legolas leaned and he kissed me.

"Wow" I muttered.

"I love you Faith."

"Oh since when?" I asked.

"Since Moria" he told me.

"Don't you have something you to say to me, Faith?" he asked, it took me a second to what he meant.

"Oh, well… Well I love you too Legolas" and we kissed again and his scent was overwhelming that I could take it anymore, but I pushed him away and he know why I did too. Because he saw my eyes. "I'm sorry Legolas" I said as I walked back.

As we got back Legolas went to stand by Aragorn, who was sitting down with his pipe while Gimli collected bits of wood from the ground for a fire. I couldn't take it anymore and went to Heart-Fire to grab a few things. "…What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, watching me carefully as I grabbed a pouch and filled it with bandages and a square of Lembas.

"What, do you THINK I'm doing?" I asked through gritted teeth as I attached the pouch to my hip before walking back to where Aragorn had seen the trail lead into Fangorn.

"If you guys won't search until morning that's fine, but I'm going _now_!" And with that I turned to enter the forest when Aragorn leapt to his feet.

"You cannot go in there alone! Fangorn is perilous, especially at night!"

"So come with me! And stop treating me like helpless little human!" I yelled, placing my hands on my hips and looking at him. Aragorn paused; he was smart enough to know that he was being driven into a corner… A corner with no way out. I knew it would only take a little bit more pushing and they'd be searching for the Hobbits.

* * *

We were walking through Fangorn, as Aragorn still attempted to track the hobbits. Gimli paused for a moment, examining a dark liquid that was on a leaf. To my revulsion, he swiped his finger through it then placed it in his mouth. "Orc blood," Gimli spat the blood from his mouth. I really didn't want to know how he knew what Orc blood tasted like.

Once this was said, we all headed back into a run to find the hobbits. Gimli's grumblings about the dark wood had yet to cease. Aragorn paused for a moment and examined what looked like the imprint of tree roots, which it probably was.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn stated, still trying to figure out what had left the tracks on the ground.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli complained once more about the forest that we were in.

"This forest is old, full of memory…and anger." There is a groaning sound of wood moving, which caused Gimli to raise his axe in reflex. I wasn't sure how he was planning on defending himself against trees, but the axe seemed critical in this plan.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas stated, his voice still sounding terse and harsh.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn directed him.

Between the instruction from Aragorn and the hand motion signifying peace that Aragorn gave him, Gimli lowered his axe. He must have reached the conclusion that him raising his weapon had caused the increase of talking amongst the trees, as he made an "oh" sound.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." By now, Legolas had calmed down some, as he didn't sound as tense and angry as before.

"Talking trees," Gimli huffed, "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

I gave a single laugh, Gimli must not have thought much of trees, as he oversimplified it. Then again, he was a dwarf and had lived almost his entire life in the mountains.

"Aragorn, Faith," Legolas whispered, gaining the rangers attention. "_Something is out there_." Legolas spoke in Elvish.

"_What do you see_?" Aragorn questioned in a whisper.

"_Let me guess the White Wizard is coming?_" I asked elvish.

"Yes the White Wizard approaches." He stated, staring off deep into the forest.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said, sounding incredibly superstitious.

"You sound like Gimli did when we entered Lothlorien." I muttered.

They all ignored me, readying their weapons. I rolled my eyes at them, and left my swords at my sides. I crossed my arms, and leaned back against a nearby tree, planning on just watching this one pan out.

"We must be quick." Aragorn quietly told them once more.

The three of them turned around ready to attack the shining white light that was radiating from between two trees. Gimli threw his axe at the bright light, but it deflected and went flying to one side. An arrow flew from Legolas' bow, only to be blocked in the same way that Gimli's axe had been. Aragorn tried to attack with his sword, but the hilt of his sword grew white hot and he dropped the sword with a hiss.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits." A voice rang out, sounding suspiciously like Saruman.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, using one of his hands to block some of the brilliant light, but still staring into it in defiance.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice questioned, slowly as he talked the voice began sounding less like Saruman and more like Gandalf.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Aragorn tried to order once again.

The light fades, I have to blink my eyes a few times as they adjust from the bright light. But standing where the light had been blocking out his figure, was Gandalf. He was garbed completely in white robes, his hair and beard now a clean white as they had not been before he fell.

"Gandalf!" I cried and ran to hug Gandalf. And I had tears in my eyes.

"It's wonderful to see you too Faith." As Gandalf patted me on the head gentle.

"It cannot be." Aragorn muttered shocked.

"Forgive me," Legolas stated, as he and Gimli dropped down into a bow in apology. "I thought you were Saruman."

"I am Saruman." Gandalf stated. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." Aragorn stated in disbelief.

"Through fire… and water." He explained, his eyes unfocusing as he lapsed into a memory. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak… I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy… and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me… and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead… and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

With this explanation given, his eyes refocused upon us. There was a slight smile on his face as he looked the four of us over. "Gandalf." Aragorn stated, his shock beginning to wear off and a smile was now upon his face.

"Gandalf?" he asked, slightly confused for a moment. "Yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli states, a smile upon his face as he looks up at the wizard and rises from the ground.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now… at the turn of the tide."

"It's good to have you back, Gandalf. But we should probably get out of Fangorn before the trees decide to kill Gimli."

He smirked and gave a little chuckle and patted my head and I let go of Gandalf, but I heard Gimli huff in annoyance. Gandalf moved forward, coming down from the rock that he was standing on. He was still taller than the rest of us, but the height difference was a little obvious still. Gandalf pulled a grey cloak from god, I mean really. He pulled it over his white robes.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf told us as we traveled through the forest.

"Edoras?" Gimli questioned. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn told Gandalf, ignoring Gimli.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf told him.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here… in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-?" Gimli started complaining again, though the sounds of the trees groaning caused him to shut up. "I mean, charming—quite, charming forest."

"It was more than just mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin here. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones… that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf told us.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn told him, causing Gandalf to give him a confused look. "You still speak in riddles."

Both Aragorn and Gandalf laugh as he says that, it's good to see that there can still be some happiness in these dark times.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up… and find that they are strong." Gandalf stated, giving us some clues about what was going to happen.

"Strong?" Gimli scoffs, earning more groans from the trees. "Oh? That's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf says light-heartedly.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli grumbled quietly to himself and I had a little giggle at that.

* * *

We step out of the shadowy forest, the contrast between the brightness of the day and the dark forest, is shocking. Gandalf lets out a low whistle, a white horse appears on the horizon. The sunlight dances off of the beautiful white horse, as it gallops toward us.

"That is one of the Mearas… unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said reverently, awed by the presence of the horse.

When the horse arrives next to us, and our three mounts, Gandalf bows his head in greeting. He strokes the nose of the beautiful white horse, murmuring softly to it.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses… and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explains, half to us and half to himself.

We all mount onto our horses, Gimli once more rides with Legolas and I mounted up on Heart-Fire. We all began the long ride to Edoras, watching the plains pass us by as we travel.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

**We step out of the shadowy forest, the contrast between the brightness of the day and the dark forest, is shocking. Gandalf lets out a low whistle, a white horse appears on the horizon. The sunlight dances off of the beautiful white horse, as it gallops toward us.**

**"That is one of the Mearas… unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said reverently, awed by the presence of the horse.**

**When the horse arrives next to us, and our three mounts, Gandalf bows his head in greeting. He strokes the nose of the beautiful white horse, murmuring softly to it.**

**"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses… and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explains, half to us and half to himself.**

**We all mount onto our horses, Gimli once more rides with Legolas and I mounted up on Heart-Fire. We all began the long ride to Edoras, watching the plains pass us by as we travel.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"We are almost there," He muttered back to her as Gandalf spoke from the other side of Arod.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld! There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown, Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," I observed the City of Edoras, it resided on a tall hill in the middle of the plains. Great snowcapped mountains rose up steeply in the very near distance and I wondered if the snow ever reached the plains.

"Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warned as pushed Shadowfax onwards. There was a tall fence made of thick tree trunks surrounding the city, several gates at equal intervals around it. At the very top of the hill sat the Golden Hall, earning its name by glittering in the morning sunlight. Finally they were at one of the many gates and close up I could see stone incorporated into the sturdy wall as well. Hasufel was last to go through the gate, Aragorn had stopped for a moment to observe a flag that had blown off a pole somewhere and lay rolling in the grass, unnoticed by most others.

It was a long a silent trek up the hill, with all of the grim looking villagers watching them intently.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," I heard Gimli mutter, and couldn't help but agree with him. We dismounted. As we reached the top platform, the two large doors to the hall swung open and a group of soldiers in armor and mail stood before them. Gandalf smiled at them, but frowned when the red headed man at the front spoke.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Gríma Wormtongue," He seemed to apologize to Gandalf with his eyes. Gandalf nodded to each side of his where Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I stood, telling them to hand over our weapons. When all the weapons were handed over the doorman turned back to Gandalf.

"Your staff,"

"Hm? Oh…you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked, suddenly leaning on it more, a disappointed look aimed at the doorman, who simply rolled his eyes and turned back around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gandalf wink to them and I hid a smirk as Legolas offered the old wizard his arm. As soon as we were clear of the door and inside the hall the doors shut and locked behind them. I raised a suspicious eyebrow but said nothing and kept walking beside Aragorn. Ahead of them at the other end of the Hall, sitting on the throne was a _very_ old man that reminded me of a corpse more than a King, beside him a man that made my skin crawl at the mere sight of him.

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as Legolas let his arm drop, fearing he might need both soon as some men near the walls started to stir. The man next to the King, who I think to be Gríma, whispered into his ear before the man on the throne slowly spoke.

"Why should I welcome you…Gandalf…Stormcrow?" He asked unsure, Gríma nodding his head.

"A just question, my liege," We had been slowly walking closer towards the throne, the people in the hall stopping to see what was going on.

"Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear, Láthspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!" Gríma said standing and walking up to them, I saw Aragorn look over at the brutes that had followed them up the hall. Each and every one of us eyeing us with harsh looks.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth, I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless _worm_," Gandalf said unveiling his staff, to which Gríma had an immediate reaction to.

"His staff? …I TOLD you to take the wizard's _staff!_" He cried, almost in agony as he backed away. The brutes that had been following them made their move and everyone but Gandalf burst into action. I missed whatever Gandalf said to the King as I grabbed the wrist of the man trying to grab me. With a quick twist and duck I had him bending over, and a quick swift to the stomach saw him on the ground gasping. While Gimli stopped Gríma and Aragorn and Legolas gave first hits I to the rear, stopping anyone from getting to Gandalf while the Ranger and the Elf cleared a path. Bodies of unconscious or in pain men littered the floor and I raised an eyebrow at how easy that had been.

"Hearken to me! I release you…from the spell," Gandalf said holding his hand out in front of him as he stood before Théoden. Apparently it wasn't going to be that easy as the old King started laughing, really laughing and what at nobody could figure out.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," The King started to laugh again when Gandalf threw back his Elven cloak, the white of his robes filling the dark room and shocking the King.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," What happened next I was not sure as Gandalf blocked my view, but I could tell it had something to do with Gandalf using his staff to push the evil wizard from the King's mind. I saw Éowyn. She ran through Legolas and Gimli before either could react, but Aragorn managed to grab her before she ran to the King. my head swiveled back to the King as a chilling voice came from his mouth, the voice of Saruman.

"If I go…Théoden dies!" Gandalf thrust his staff forward again and the King's head slammed against the back of his throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said in a firm voice.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded, just as Théoden lunged forward so did Gandalf and the King fell back into his chair. Softly he groaned and started to tip forward, Éowyn ran forward and caught him gently raising him up right. I dared not blink as the King changed from a living corpse to a far younger man in his fifties in a few seconds. His eyes cleared, his hair grew back colour and his skin regained a healthy look.

Éowyn and the King exchanged words as Gandalf stood back down to admire his work. The King looked up then, confused to be seeing the wizard in his hall.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Éowyn, helped Théoden stand.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," He admitted looking down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested, and the guard from the door came forward with a sheathed blade. I admired the beautiful thing as it was drawn and smiled at Éowyn's joyful tears. The King then looked down to where Gríma was on his hands and knees, the back of his shirt being held firmly by Gimli.

Within moments of the kings order, Wormtongue was thrown out the door of the hall, tumbling down the stairs. The sound of his bones cracking was heard, as he thudded down onto the ground.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Grima plead, beginning to scramble backwards to away from the angry Theoden advancing on him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Theoden angrily spat at the cowering man.

"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtongue continued to beg, obviously afraid of what would await him in Isenguard.

Theoden raised his sword high over his head, about to slay Wormtongue. But he was stopped by Aragorn, who grabbed the sword on the downward swing, preventing the strike. The king fixed his angry glare on Aragorn.

"No, my lord." Aragorn tried to reason. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

The king stopped in his action, lowering his sword. Aragorn reached his hand out to help Wormtongue up, only to have his hand spat on by the sniveling man. Grima scrambled to his feet, quickly taking off in a limping run for the stables.

"Get out of my way." He ordered to the people who had gathered around to watch his expulsion.

"Hail, Theoden King." Came the voice of one of the guards.

The call was taken up by all the people around, as everyone bowed down to the king, myself included. The sound of horses hooves beating rapidly against the ground was heard as Wormtongue fled Rohan. Theoden turned from the crowd kneeling before him, looking instead at his guards.

"Where is Theodred?" he questioned, to which everyone remained silent. "Where is my son?"

* * *

Silently the body of the King's song, Théodred, was transported down from the Golden Hall, borne by six guards and followed by Théoden, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. After they had walked through the city they body was taken through one of the gates to the burial mounds where I watched silently beside Éowyn, her hood pulled up to keep the chill off her face. Many other woman waited beside them and as the body reached them the guards transferred the hold to the women. That was when Éowyn started to sing in a different language, a few of the woman behind her singing as well as the body of the young man was placed into the tomb and the door sealed forever.

* * *

Me, Gimli and Aragorn were sitting at one of the many tables in the Golden Hall, Legolas standing beside us when the doors burst open. A small girl walked in ahead of Théoden and Gandalf, a slightly bigger boy at her side. Both were completely exhausted and looked starving.

"What happened t-," The words stopped in my mouth and a choke replaced them. As Théoden and Gandalf moved out of the way a guard walked through the door, an unconscious woman in his arms as he rushed to follow a healer into another room. The woman's side was a dark red colour and her arm that hung limply by her side was red as well, red with blood. It took a few moments for me to get over the shock and then I was running after them when Legolas caught me by my shoulders.

"Let me go she's hurt!" I yelled at him.

"Let the healers work first," He managed at a whisper before he let go of me and stood back, crossing his arms over his chest to stop the shaking that I had seen. I sighed out before turning to Gandalf.

"What _happened_?" The wizard placed a large on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"We do not know yet, we have hope that these children may tell us but we shall wait until they have food in them," I nodded and went forward to help Éowyn with the two children.

"What are your names?" I asked guiding the elder brother to a seat next to the younger girl.

"My name is Éothain and this is my sister, Freda, my lady," I scoffed, sitting down next to the boy.

"I am Faith," The conversation stopped then as two bowls of soup and rolls of bear and cheese were set before them. In between eating the two children spoke of how their mother had sent them, and how the Wild Men were burning the Westfold. Finally Éothain spoke about how they had come across the woman, which I recognized very well, she was one of my best friends… Victoria… And her side bleeding and pale.

"She did not speak much of what happened, only that she wished to join us on our way to Edoras," Was all he could provide and I squeezed his shoulder for it in thanks.

"This is but a taste of terror that Saruman will unleash all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron," Gandalf spoke from a seat next to the throne, where Théoden sat dismayed.

"Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children. You _must_ fight!" The wizard encouraged but it was not enough. Aragorn tried then, speaking of Éomer and his two thousand men riding North that would surly return to fight for their King. Théoden rose then in frustration, pacing slightly.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now…Éomer cannot help us," He said dejectedly. As Gandalf rose and walked towards the King, he spoke again in a more defiant tone.

"I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people, I will not risk open war," Gandalf had nothing to say but I wanted to say something.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Everyone turned to me, an unhappy look set into Théoden's face. Even though I took Aragorn's line then.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Faith, was ruler of Rohan," The thick, silent tension was broken when Gimli gave a low belch, using his beard to wipe the ale from his face.

Gandalf was walking ever closer and stopped when Théoden turned to him.

"Then what is the King's decision?"

Théoden pauses for a moment, but with a last glance over at his niece and the children, his face gains a determined look.

"Helms deep." He stated simply, then he moved to his guard whose name was Hama.

Hama went outside of the Hall to make the announcement to the people of Edoras. My friends went to settle things themselves, while I remained behind with Eowyn. I wouldn't really need to pack anything up, just take my swords, which had been returned to me, and reattach my cloak.

"Helms Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli pointed out the only the obvious as we walked into the stables.

"He's only doing what's best for his people. Helms Deep has save them in the past" Aragorn said.

"I agree with the both of you." I said.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks his leading them to safety" Gandalf told us and I didn't feel like it to listen to what Gandalf said next. Then him and Shadowfax rode out but I was pulled out the way by Legolas.

"Sorry" I said.

"My Lady?" I refrained herself from rolling her eyes as she turned to the messenger boy.

"Yeah?"

"The Lady Victoria has awoken,"

"Oh! Thank you!" I said.

* * *

**P****lease review. And it makes me happy when I get reviews, so please tell me what you think.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Helms Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli pointed out the only the obvious as we walked into the stables.**

**"He's only doing what's best for his people. Helms Deep has save them in the past" Aragorn said.**

**"I agree with the both of you." I said.**

**"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks his leading them to safety" Gandalf told us and I didn't feel like it to listen to what Gandalf said next. Then him and Shadowfax rode out but I was pulled out the way by Legolas.**

**"Sorry" I said.**

**"My Lady?" I refrained herself from rolling her eyes as she turned to the messenger boy.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"The Lady Victoria has awoken,"**

**"Oh! Thank you!" I said.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I knock at the door and Victoria forced herself to answer.

"Yo," I opened the door knew this was a sign for me to enter. "Who are you? But you look familiar" I was little sad that she didn't recognized me.

"Vicky it's me… Faith" Slowly Victoria sat up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and I sat down next to her.

"Is that really you Faith, I mean what are the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm actually well… I'm a Hybrid" I told her.

"Whoa, a Hybrid, so what type of hybrid are you then?"

"I'm half Elf and half Vampire, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah I guess that's pretty cool and you were always an odd ball… so umm, have you've tasted human blood?" she asked.

"Oh no! Never touch the stuff but… I'm actually trying not bite a certain Elf you know".

Then another knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," My heart flip flopped when I saw a certain blonde hair, blue eyed Elf enter the room (speak of the devil). With a smile and a light flush across my cheeks and tension filled the room.

"Oh umm, Victoria, this is Legolas. Legolas, this is Victoria or Vicky if you like to call her. And she's one of my best-friend."

"It's nice to meet you Legolas, and I can tell you two are both smitten of each other"

Then we where interrupted by another.

"Oi! Elf, Hybrid, I know yer both are in there! Come, we have to make ready for the trip!" Gimli's loud voice sounded through the door, before his heavy footfall disappeared down the hall.

"You go Legolas I'll catch up in a minute," I said "Alright I will see you soon, when we are on the road," He sighed, hugging me gently and breathing in the smell of my hair. Legolas rose and left the room, pausing at the door to smile at her before it shut gently. Both I and Victoria giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S REAL ANYMORE!" Victoria yelled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN HOW THE HELL ARE WE IN THE LORD OF THE RINGS?!"

"I don't know Vic but… you should rest up. And who knows you must fall a certain Rohirrim" I said quickly ran out before she could yell at me again.

Sometime later I went back to Victoria's room and she was still a 'little' bit mad at me, but I made it up to her by trying to heal her. Considering I'm half-elf. And surprisedly it worked. After that she chase after me then.

Soon the call to move out was made by one of the guards and with that the whole populous of Edoras began the two day journey. A short ways into the journey, Eowyn offered her horse for Gimli to ride. He sat astride the horse and joined in our conversations. Aragorn was walking his horse behind them. As for I was helping Legolas scout ahead.

Victoria POV

We had walked for hours, and it was now about mid-afternoon. The sun was beating down upon us mercilessly. Instead of Eowyn and I really talking, we listened to Gimli lecture. He talked about anything that he could think of, explaining Dwarf culture to Eowyn and I. And even I know what's going to happen.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli began yet another lecture on all the fine points of Dwarves.

I glanced back at Aragorn who was making the motion of a beard with his hand and mouthing the words: "It's the beards". Eowyn and I both laughed, but turned our attention back to Gimli. Eowyn was in between me and Gimli, so I began making mocking motions of how Gimli was talking with his hands as he rode.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

We laugh at this, but Gimli decides to continue with his lecture and sharing his opinion on the matter.

"Which is, of course, ridiculous."

Gimli threw his hands into the air, talking with his hands once more. Eowyn laughs at my mimicking his movement, until Gimli's horse runs ahead with Gimli on it, leaving Eowyn and me behind. But Gimli can't really ride a horse, and he falls off the back and lands on the ground with a loud thud, his horse continuing to run ahead. Eowyn laughs at the display then runs to help the dwarf up. I laugh as he stands up acting as though nothing happened.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. It was deliberate. It was deliberate." He announced, earning another laugh from me and it looked like Eowyn as well.

I quickly moved forward, catching up to Gimli. We took the horse back from one of the guards, who had chased after it. Gimli waved off climbing back up onto the horse.

"Are you sure, Gimli? If Eowyn holds the reins for you, it should be fine." I asked again.

"No, I deliberately got off the horse, as I was tired of riding and wanted to walk for a while." He bluffed.

Both Eowyn and I laughed, but we walked with Gimli, who was unexpectedly out of dwarf lectures. So Eowyn and I joked back and forth for the rest of the day, until we stopped to make a camp for the night. I think camp was a little off for the word for the large settlement for the night, it was more like a mobile city. *And I wonder how Faith is doing* I wondered.

We left Gimli to set up the tents along with the other men, I would be sharing a tent with Eowyn tonight, under her insistence. She told me that there would be no way I could sleep in the same tent as my friends, and she would like the company in her tent. She then dragged me over and had me help prepare the stew for the night. As they didn't trust my ability to cook, I was left to chop vegetables. I watched as Eowyn cooked the meat. It was going to turn out awful, as she hadn't prepared it right. There were large, almost raw chunks of meat throughout the stew, all of them a disgusting gray color.

"Do you want to come with me and distribute the stew to the men?" she asked. I thought for a moment, contemplating if I could be charged as an accessory to murder for helping her dole out the disgusting, probably food poisoned stew. But decided that since there was no democratic system here, and Eowyn was the king's niece it would be safe enough. Plus, the expression on Aragorn's face would be priceless when he ate this stuff.

"All right, sure." I told her, carrying a bunch of bowls and spoons in my hands as she carried the stew. And on the way we saw Faith and Legolas talking. "Hey Faith" she turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Vicky what you doing?"

"Oh Eowyn and me are going distribute the stew to the men and do you want to come with us?" and I saw her face light up and I can guess why.

"Sure. And Legolas I'll come back soon" as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be waiting" he said. (AWWWW).

Faith's POV

Soon we began walking around the encampment, offering stew to the men. Most of which politely turned down when they looked at the floating gray masses. We passed Gimli, and Eowyn politely offered the stew to Gimli. He took a glance at the stew, then looked up at me and Eowyn. Victoria and I was standing behind her and shook my head that he shouldn't eat the stew.

"No, I couldn't I really couldn't." Gimli stammered, trying to get out of eating it.

Eowyn nodded her head understandingly, though she was more understanding that he didn't want stew rather than the stew was disgusting to look at. She merely walked over to Aragorn, he was focused intently upon cleaning and sharpening his sword.

"I made some stew. It's not much. But it's hot." Eowyn offered the stew for him, and she filled a bowl for him. I offered the spoon.

"Thank you," he said, eating a mouthful. At the taste his face neared a grimace, but he managed to cover it up before Eowyn saw. "It's good."

His voice was so hoarse from the disgust, I barely managed to conceal mine as well as Victoria's laughter. Eowyn's face lit up. This was the first time that anyone had complimented her stew.

"Really?" she asked. She was very excited by this.

She turned to walk away. I watched as Aragorn began pouring out the stew onto the ground. But she turned back and he quickly took the stew back into his hands right in front of him. He had spilled some of the hot liquid on his leg, and he winced a little at the burning. He looked at her expectantly, his mouth tight with holding in the pain.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengal, my Grandfather. But he must be mistaken." Eowyn said, she was obviously curious about why her uncle would say something like that.

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn stated.

This time it was Eowyn's face that was priceless, her eyes were wide with shock. She obviously could not believe that he was so old.

"Then you must be at least 60." Eowyn stated shocked, Aragorn was based at her assumption. "Seventy? But surely you cannot be 80!"

Aragorn winced a little at how shocked she was that he was that old. He smiled a little and looked at her.

"Eighty-Seven." He stated simply, looking back at the ground.

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race passed into legend." She realized.

"There are few of us left." Aragorn stated. "The Northern kingdom was destroyed long ago."

Eowyn must have realized how rude her behavior was, she looked apologetic immediately.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat." She stated. He reluctantly started eating the stew once more.

Faith and I decided that maybe we should take pity on Aragorn, as he was being fed what could constitute as poison. Eowyn was currently standing, watching Aragorn eat the stew.

"Eowyn, would you mind if we stayed here with Aragorn? It seems that I haven't seen much of him since I met him." Victoria explained, and she looked a little disappointed.

"Yes, that is perfectly fine. I was just going to continue offering stew." She stated. Then she returned to her task, having taken the spoons and bowls from me.

When Eowyn as safely out of hearing distance, we couldn't keep the laugh in anymore. Aragorn scowled at us as we laughed.

"We're sorry. But your face was hilarious. we can't believe that you actually ate that stuff." Faith and me laughed. Aragorn poured the rest of the bowl out on the ground.

"One of you could have warned me it was that bad." He said quietly, wanting to be careful that Eowyn didn't hear him.

I looked over at her. She was standing with a group of soldiers, probably attempting to coerce them into eating the stew. When one of the men accepted a bowl from her, I was almost sad that I was going to miss the facial expressions of all the people who were going to be eating her cooking.

"I thought that Gimli refusing it would have been warning enough. I didn't even know that he tasted his food he eats it so fast. But apparently, even he has higher standards than that." Faith joked. Faith knew it was a little mean to be making fun of how bad the stew was. But it wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"I probably should have realized that sooner." He admitted.

"So you are seriously eighty-seven?" We questioned.

"Yes." He mumbled, a little embarrassed that this was the topic of discussion once more. He must have thought that people would find it strange that he was so old but looked so young.

"Wow, well. You don't look a day over fourty-five." I reassured him, he smiled at me.

"Not all of us could be considered children, Faith." He teased her.

"Hey, me and Faith have to start younger than you. Since I'm an immortal. Plus you have the elongated life-span on your side." I teased him, he laughed and pulled out his pipe.

Victoria's POV

We sat around the fire, he smoked and I just sat there and Faith went running of to Legolas or something. Overall it was a pleasant evening, when it began to grow late Eowyn arrived to tell me where our tent was. I said my farewell to Aragorn and headed to the tent with Eowyn. We both decided to retire for the evening, spending the rest of the evening inside the tent talking.

"So, did Aragorn talk about me when I left?" Eowyn asked girlishly. No matter the world or time period, girls would be girls.

"I think you were mentioned a little." I said, not wanting to really give her much hope. "I don't really remember."

"Oh," she stated, her face contemplative. "Do you think that once this war is over, Aragorn would be interested in courting me?"

I tried to find the best way to phrase it, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but she also shouldn't get her hopes up.

"I really wouldn't know, Eowyn. I think Aragorn isn't all that big on sharing about his personal life." I explained.

She frowned for a moment, but her face smoothed out. She must have been thinking about how that wasn't exactly a no. She sighed.

Faith POV (Next Day)

I looked up as Gamling and Háma rode past me and Legolas to go and scout ahead, "I've got a bad feeling about this Legolas, like something is of" then I stiffed the air.

Then I gasped.

"What is Faith?" Legolas asked but I ran off and he ran after me.

Then the scream of a dying man, Legolas pulled back his arrow and shot the Warg, then I pulled out of my Twined blade and killed the scout. "A Scout!" both me and Legolas called.

Third Person

Aragorn paused at the top of the hill before turning and running back down towards them. Théoden had ridden to the front of the line asking what was wrong and Aragorn shouted back.

"Warg! Were under attack! Get out of here!" Mayhem broke out as woman and children screamed, running the other way. Aragorn grabbed the rains to Hasufel to calm him before turning to Victoria as she started to get of Heart-Fire.

"No, you stay on that horse and go with Éowyn," he commanded, passing the reins over Hasufel's head.

"What about Faith? You're letting her go-!"

"That's because she already up there!" He grunted swinging up in front of Vicky, who glared at his back. "Do _NOT_ die! Do you hear me! You _will _come back!" Victoria called loudly so Faith could hear her because of her Vampiric hearing.

After a quick discussion between The King and Éowyn, Windfola was turned around and Éowyn was taking the lead, directing everyone to stick together and head for lower ground. Victoria held the horse steady and directed everybody from in the saddle, pointing which way so that everyone who could not hear could see. She looked over her shoulder for a glance at Aragorn, as he disappeared over the rise of the hill.

"Come back, Faith," Victoria whispered to the wind.

* * *

**P****lease review. And it makes me happy when I get reviews, so please tell me what you think.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5  
_

_A/N: Hey Guys sorry have't been updating I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff_

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Warg! Were under attack! Get out of here!" Mayhem broke out as woman and children screamed, running the other way. Aragorn grabbed the rains to Hasufel to calm him before turning to Victoria as she started to get of Heart-Fire.**

**"No, you stay on that horse and go with Éowyn," he commanded, passing the reins over Hasufel's head.**

**"What about Faith? You're letting her go-!"**

**"That's because she already up there!" He grunted swinging up in front of Vicky, who glared at his back. "Do _NOT_ die! Do you hear me! You _will _come back!" Victoria called loudly so Faith could hear her because of her Vampiric hearing.**

**After a quick discussion between The King and Éowyn, Windfola was turned around and Éowyn was taking the lead, directing everyone to stick together and head for lower ground. Victoria held the horse steady and directed everybody from in the saddle, pointing which way so that everyone who could not hear could see. She looked over her shoulder for a glance at Aragorn, as he disappeared over the rise of the hill.**

**"Come back, Faith," Victoria whispered to the wind.**

* * *

Faith's POV

Legolas and I started to shooting some arrows to kill some Wargs, then I could horses coming towards us and we both got on a horse.

Théoden yelled out a battle cry and everyone charged forwards towards the Wargs, the Orcs on the backs of the evil beasts doing the same. Our groups collided and I jumped of the horse concentrated on slashing at anything enemy like that passed me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Warg step on top of a pile, an orc and another Warg under it, and under them was Gimli.

"Aragorn! Gimli!" I shouted at the Aragorn, who wheeled Hasufel. Round and cantered forward. He grabbed a spear from the ground and threw it forward. The beast fell instantly as the sharp pole pierced its chest. They didn't stop though and Aragorn turned around to race after the next enemy, his sword quickly took care of the Orc and I was bent down low to finish of the Warg. It was at that moment that a stray Warg jumped at Aragorn, dragging him from the saddle and to the ground.

"Aragorn!" I called, sliding forward to take the reins. The Ranger stood quickly and swung up onto a Warg's back, with Aragorn alright, I focused on my own fight.

I pulled him about before leaning down and pulling a knife from her boot. I let the thing fly at an oncoming Orc on foot, the blade burying deep in its bare chest. The fight was slowing now, any remaining riders and Wargs fled, whilst the Rohan Riders finished off stray beasts. I was looking around at the area. There were many dead Orcs and Wargs yes, but there were also many Rohan Riders and Horses dead as well.

"Faith?"

"I'm over here Legolas!" I responded to Legolas who stood next to the King, Gimli not far off finishing off a howling Warg. The Elf nodded as I approached before looking around.

"Where is Aragorn?"

"Well he was… over there last I saw him," I said looking around for the Aragorn, but couldn't find him.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called out and then Gimli crying out for the Aragorn as well.

We walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking everywhere for him. But he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the sounds of evil laughter came to my ears. Glancing over, I saw an orc who was laughing at our search. I quickly moved over to the orc, fixing my glare upon him. He only laughed more.

"So you're that Hybrid our Master Saruman wanted for the War in Middle-Earth" I growled at him before Gimli came over to us.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli told him, bringing his axe close to the orc's neck.

"He's…" the orc was choking on its own blood now. "Dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas reached down and grabbed the orc's armor, pulling him closer. "You lie." he accused the dying orc.

The only response was a last smirk and grunt of a laugh, before life left the orc. He shoved the body away from him. But a glimmering sparkle in the orc's hand catches mine and Legolas' attention, and reluctantly I peer at it. Inside the hand of the dead orc, is the Evenstar pendant that Aragorn wore. As I pull the pendant from the dead hand, we backed away from the corpse and from Gimli, shock creating turmoil in my mind.

I raced over to the edge of the cliff once more, looking down at the racing waters for any sign that Aragorn was there or alive. But there was nothing but the river, there was no body strewn on the rocks or caught on the side. My teacher and friend, was gone. Even though I know he felled of the cliff but, he will return to us though.

In the corner of my mind, we recognize that it is Théoden who is standing next to us looking down at the water. He turned to Gamling and told him his orders.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isenguard will return." Théoden's voice pierced my inner turmoil. "Leave the dead."

Legolas turned sharply to stare at him, appalled that he would leave his fallen soldiers to be the meal of wild animals. That he wouldn't give the men that had died fighting for him and his people the respect that they deserved. He had the decency to look sympathetically at us, showing that he didn't really want to do this. His hand touched Legolas' shoulder, resting there in a reassuring manner.

"Come." He said gently.

The king walked away to help collect all the wounded and get them up on horseback so that we could make our way to Helm's Deep once more. My mind began racing once more as I looked down into my hand. The Evenstar pendant shone beautifully, never again to be worn by the warrior who had stolen the heart of its' elvish owner. My fingers carefully closed around the jewel, making sure not to break it. If I ever saw Arwen again, I would return the pendant to her. I slipped the pendant into my pocket, and turned to go back to Helm's Deep.

Third Person POV

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!" Someone bumped.

"So few…so few of you have returned," Eowyn said as she and Victoria came towards Théoden.

"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives," He stated helping a wounded soldier down from his horse.

"My Ladies," Éowyn and Victoria turned at the sound of Gimli's voice. The Dwarf stood with his axe in one hand, his helmet off his head and in the other, a solemn expression etched into his face. Victoria gripped Éowyn's hand as she asked for the whereabouts of Aragorn.

"He fell," Victoria stared at him wide eyed and let Éowyn's hand slip from hers as the woman turned to sit down.

"Wh-What about… Faith?" Victoria asked as she swallowed back the lump in her throat. Gimli looked over his shoulder as Legolas and Faith approached, Arod being taken away by another stable hand.

"L-Legolas, F-Faith! Aragorn-!" They looked to her and her felt the first tears roll down her cheeks. Quickly Faith moved forward and wrapped her arms around her, murmuring in Elvish to her. "We need to talk Vic." Faith whispered so quickly that only for Victoria to hear.

Faith's POV

"Faith what did you what to tell me?" Victoria asked when we were alone.

"I think you know that you don't want me to fight in this War with Rohan"

"Of course I don't! I just don't want you to die! I mean you or me could die in this world" Victoria said.

"I know Vicky but… Tsk, I'll see you later" and I walked off.

Third Person POV

After a few hours of taking things back and forth to the caves, which was rather tiring work, we heard the excited calls coming from near the gate.

"He's alive." One woman called out happily.

"Where is he?" Gimli shouted, his voice carrying through the crowd. "Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie."

When Gimli finally made it to Aragorn he hugged the ranger, glad that his companion was not dead as he had feared. Aragorn smiled and hugged the dwarf back, slightly shocked at the warmth of the greeting he had received.

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli nodded in the direction of the hall. Aragorn somehow waded through the crowd that had gathered around him, walking up the steps to the hall. However, he was stopped by a smirking Legolas and a happy Faith standing before the door.

"_You're late_." Legolas said, a slight smile on his face.

"You look terrible Aragorn." Faith told him also with slight smile on her face.

The three of them grinned at that, Victoria began rushing over to them. Eowyn was not far behind, but she lost the feel of her behind Victoria when Faith handed the Evenstar pendant back to its rightful owner.

"_Thank you Faith_." Aragorn told her, nodding his head in thanks.

Faith's POV

We stood back, letting Aragorn make his dramatic entrance as he pushed open the doors to the hall. He is rewarded by surprised looks from Théoden and Gamling. Théoden halts his conversation and moved towards Aragorn.

"My lord, Isenguard sends a great host. We must prepare for battle, they will be here soon." He stated simply.

"A great host you say?" Théoden questions him.

"All Isenguard is emptied." He told the king.

"How many?" The king questions, worry flowing into his tone.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn responded.

"Ten thousand?" The king asked aghast at the number.

Théoden was alarmed at the number as he turned to Aragorn with wide eyes.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn's words were barely a whisper. Théoden paused for a moment before turning back around to head for the door.

"Let them come!" The King and his guards disappeared through the door and with Victoria and I followed behind Legolas and Gimli, who followed Aragorn as he went after them.

"H-He's kidding right? He doesn't _really_ want ten THOUSAND orcs to appear on his door step?" Victoria stuttered with shock, to which Gimli gave her a look that the King _was_ apparently serious. We followed the King as he walked out into the Hornburg, issuing commands and making sure people were taking supplies into the caves.

"We will cover the causeway from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot in the Hornburg." Theoden proudly declared.

"There is a first time for everything, my lord." Victoria and I said at the same time, earning us a glare.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs, these are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli told the king.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." The king snarled at Gimli.

It was slightly ridiculous that Theoden was ignoring the input of everyone else. Especially Gimli, this was after all a mountain fortress, a dwarf specialty. As well as the fact that, aside from me, Theoden was surely the youngest in this group.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden stated as we walked around the inner rampart. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown… homes rebuilt. Within these walls… we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people… down to the last child." Aragorn straight-forwardly told Theoden.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this be our end, then I would make have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden harshly told Aragorn in a quieter tone.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn suggested.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Hybrids? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden returned.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn stated assuredly.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon—" Theoden ranted, then caught himself abruptly. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

Theoden turned from our group and began walking back towards Gamling, who now waited outside the hall for the king.

"Get the women and children into the caves." Theoden ordered.

"We need more time to lay provisions." Gamling began to protest.

"There is no time. War is upon us. Secure the gate." The king replied sharply.

I turned and looked at the bedraggled Aragorn. It was evident that he had taken a bad fall and was in need of rest.

"You should be resting Aragorn." Victoria told him, her voice giving away her concern.

"We don't have time for me to rest, Victoria." He replied.

"We have time for you to at least tend to your wounds and let Faith have a look at them." She argued, he looked as though he was about to refute the fact that he was injured. "Don't argue, Aragorn. You fell off a cliff, there is at least some bruising."

"Exactly" I said.

He stopped his complaints and nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Éowyn was packing more baskets.

"Éowyn, where can we take Aragorn? He has some injuries that need tending to." Elena told her.

"There is a room you can use just down the hall. I can bring some healing supplies for you to use. Do you need any help?" she asked, obviously she was worried about Aragorn.

"No, we should be able to handle it." I told her.

Her face fell a little, but she quickly recovered and nodded her head. She pointed towards the room that we would be using, we once again dragged Aragorn. I opened the door, practically shoving him inside.

"You should rest you know." we told him, after shoving him down onto the bed.

"We don't have time, Faith, Victoria." He argued.

"We understand that, but you are going to be in better fighting condition if you rested." I replied. "Take off your shirt."

His face was fantastic, shock written across his face. But he must have understood where I was going with this, as he began removing the bracers with the white tree of Gondor on them. There was a knock on the door, which I opened to reveal Éowyn standing there with a basin full of water and bandages in her hands.

"Thank you." I told her, gratefully taking the healing supplies from her.

"Of course, if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask." She told me. I and Victoria could hear the note of envy in her voice, that we were the one taking care of Aragorn instead of her.

I nodded and smiled at her; she turned and left shutting the door behind her. I felt a little bad that I was keeping her from taking care of Aragorn, but it was necessary. After all, he was going to marry Arwen when he realized that she hadn't left him.

When I looked back over at Aragorn he was down to only his shirt. There were a few small cuts on his face but nothing looked too serious. I took a cloth that had been mixed in with the bandages and dipped it into the water. Setting the basin and the bandages next to the bed, I began cleaning his face of the grime and blood.

_I really need to control my bloodlust better_ I thought to myself.

Underneath the dirt was only a few cuts, I cleaned them as best I could and dipped the cloth back in the water. I paused, which caused him to look at me.

"Shirt." I directed him once more and I saw Vicky giggling and I glared at her to make her shut up. He looked hesitant for half a moment, but consented and removed his shirt.

His chest was covered in bruises, but luckily there were no cuts across his upper body. I wiped away the dirt that had formed on his upper chest where the shirt didn't protect from the dirt.

"Do you think anything is broken?" I asked him.

"Not that I could tell." He replied.

"This is going to hurt some. And it also hurt Victoria a bit, now didn't it Vicky." I warned him and glanced at her. And Aragorn nodded his head for me to continue none-the-less.

I carefully began using my Elf/Vampire healing magic and checking for tenderness that most likely wasn't related to the bruising. He held his breath as I prodded around his ribs.

"Does it hurt to breathe more than it does for me to use my healing magic on you?" I asked him.

"Not particularly."

I examined his abdomen, looking for any deformities that may show he had broken his ribs.

"I think you escaped with only some bruising but, I'll heal them up so that it's like you've never been injured."

"Then I will be fine to fight."

"Yes you'll be fine. And go ahead and put your shirt back on then."

He followed my instructions and slipped his shirt back on over his head. Then I took his hands and washed them with the damp cloth. Underneath all the dirt he was rather tan, it was almost strange seeing him not caked in filth.

Finished putting the rest of his clothes on. Then he got up from the bed and moved to the door. And we followed after him, closing the door behind us. Aragorn quickly found Legolas and Gimli; we walked around the keep as Aragorn made his own instructions on what we should do. A few soldiers walked along with us, listening to the adjustments that Aragorn suggested.

"Move back. Move to the caves." The voices of soldiers were heard, urging people to the safety of the caves.

"Come on, people. Quickly now." The soldiers continued.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. The can support the archers above the gate." Aragorn remarked as he walked.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive." Legolas tried once more.

"His fine Legolas… Faith fixed him up with her healing magic" Victoria told him.

"Aragorn!" Éowyn called, rushing over to him. Legolas and Gimli moved on and I and Victoria stayed with them, not wanting to be involved in this conversation. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honourable charge." He told her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" She questioned him, irritated that this was her assignment.

"My lady, the time will come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defence?"

"Let me stand at your side." She pleaded with him, wanting the chance to prove herself.

"It is not in my power to command it." He stated, then turned and began to walk toward us.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she shouted at him.

He turned back around to face Eowyn, she was pleading with him through her eyes. But he remained unaffected, knowing it was not his place to say whether she could fight or not.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." She all but whispered the last part.

Their eyes meet and there is definitely a moment of intensity, she had just basically told him that she loved him. Eowyn broke the eye contact and looked away.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "But, my lord, will you allow Faith and Victoria to fight?"

"If Faith chooses to fight that is of her own accord, as well of the consent of the king. And as for Victoria, she'll be with you for the time." He responded.

"Only because she hasn't used a sword in her life." I muttered.

Eowyn looked crestfallen, but nodded her head and turned away returning to the caves and also grabbed Victoria on the way. Aragorn walked back over to us, his eyes meeting mine. I suppose I probably should have warned him about Eowyn's crush.

"Faith, do you wish to fight tonight?" he asked me.

"Of course I do Aragorn." I replied hastily.

He nodded his head and the four of us took off to the armoury, wanting to inspect the weapons that would be used tonight.

* * *

**P****lease review. And it makes me happy when I get reviews, so please tell me what you think.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


End file.
